Ghost
by thelastpinksock
Summary: AU- After a tragedy at the Boston previews Derek struggles to cope.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First full length Derek x Ivy Fic. Based off a tumblr post which you can find on my blog. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Derek kissed Ivy's hand and smiled. She looked beautiful as always. Her gorgeous blue eyes shone in the candle light as they waltzed around his living room. He could almost count every freckle on her face. They were beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. And to think he almost screwed up his relationship with her only two months ago.

"Derek since when did you learn to dance?" She whispered into his ear, he spun her around and dipped her. She gasped but he could tell that she felt safe in his arms.

"I've always known how to dance," He lifted her back up. "How do you think I direct and do a bit choreography?" She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You also said many times that you had two left feet love." He couldn't count the times she said that.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot about that." Her voice was wispy and soft, every warm breath she took he felt on his neck. It was intoxicating. Maybe if he just held her a little bit closer, it would finally be enough. Maybe he would be satisfied and move on with his life. Of course not. Never. You can never recover from Ivy's spell. Just as the music died down there was a sharp knock on the door. "I have to go upstairs for a minute." Ivy let go of him and walked gracefully up the steps. Derek huffed as he opened the door, people shouldn't be visiting this late. It was rude.

"Derek." Karen looked worried, she still wore clothes from rehearsal. Her brown hair up in a loose bun.

Of course it was Karen. She wouldn't leave him alone since their failure in Boston. He wanted to forget about that. Ivy had the part in Bombshell now and he was working on the Hit List. Both woman could be stars, what more did they want.

"Yes?" Derek replied sharply. He was in no mood for this. He wanted to spend this time with Ivy, not with someone his has to see every minute at work.

"Derek, are you alright?" She said shyly, "You are acting strange... Is someone over? I hear music." She glanced in the apartment.

"Of course I'm alright. Leave me alone." He shut the door in her face. "Heathen," he whispered under his breath, before looking at the stairs. He could hear Ivy humming from their room. He turned off the stereo and headed upstairs.

Ivy spun around his room a glass of wine in her hand. Derek smiled and quickly grabbed the glass out of her hand. Stopping it from spilling on the bed. Ivy giggled happily and fell onto the bed. He brushed the stray hairs out of her face. The alcohol they had drank earlier was finally getting to his head. Her face began to blur and the room was spinning. As darkness began to overcome him, he felt as if Ivy was drifting away from him. It no longer felt like she was by his side. Yet he could still hear her warm voice in the back of his mind. The words that he heard on more than one occasion. Words that would haunt him, for reasons he couldn't quite understand.

_"I'm so glad you will never forget me."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks you guys for reading :) Also thank you AshleyM15 and Silently Tearful for the reviews! You guys are wonderful!**

* * *

Derek walked into rehearsal, Ivy promised to show up but he just assumed she was running late. Rehearsal started like it normally did. "NO NO NO. STOP. THIS IS ALL WRONG. You all look like children who've lost their mother's at the market. Start again." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, just as Ivy took a seat next to him. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Her soft lips grazed his cheek for only a second before she looked at the musical number being performed in front of them.

"Still not getting this number down?" She asked, "they worked on this all last week."

"I know right?" Derek chuckled as he watched Jimmy enter late as usual. He turned back to look at Ivy but she had disappeared. He looked around quickly, she stood in the doorway and blew a kiss before walking out. The day continued like normal, Ivy wandered around rehearsal showing up every once and a while.

It was strange that Karen always seemed to be staring at him. A confused but worried look on her face. He wished she would stop it. He didn't understand why she was all worried about him. He was fine. Even though they had both left Bombshell and their where many large adjustments, he was fine. Everything was fine.

"Don't you think Derek is acting strange?" Kyle looked over at Derek who was just walking out to take a phone call.

"Well yeah he's acting strange..." Karen took a sip of her water. "With all that happened." Guilt flowed through Karen's veins almost as much as her own blood. "You didn't know her, we are all acting differently now."

Hit List after party, fun as always. Derek smiled and took another drink of beer. Ivy couldn't attend due to Bombshell, so he was left to fend on his own for awhile. He didn't mind. He just placed his cell phone on the bar and began to flip through some pictures.

"_Derek._" Warm breath and a soft whisper was all he needed. Spun around in his seat. Ivy stood behind him, a sly smirk across her face.

"Ivy? Why aren't you at Bombshell?"

She just smiled and took his hand. "It was over three hours ago." Pointing up to the clock before helping out of his seat. "It's one in the morning." Derek just nodded, he must have fallen asleep. That was the only logical explanation. He must have fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well you guys are amazing! I am so happy you are enjoying this story! Sorry about the short chapter. PS: Language ahead. not too much but yea know. ANYWAYS. ENJOY!**

* * *

Hit List was a hit. Just like Derek expected. Two hits, both his work. He was proud of the success. He knew it would be successful.

"Derek!" Daisy ran to catch up with him. "I never got to thank you for the role." She smiled and pulled him into to the dressing room.

"Daisy." He said in a warning tone. He didn't want this. He had Ivy. She pushed him back into the door, running her hands down his chest. "Dai-" He was cut off by her lips which she had places forcefully on his own.

"I'm trying to thank you." She moaned as her hands explored his body. He finally pushed her away.

"ENOUGH." Derek growled, "don't you dare pull this stunt again or you are fired." Daisy took a couple steps back, flabbergasted. "GOT IT?"

She nodded quickly before Derek stormed out the door.

Derek walked in the door. Exhausted and still appalled by the advances Daisy had made on him hours before. He was just happy to be home. He took off his jacket and turned to find Ivy glaring at him from the couch. She stood up and the next thing he knew she was standing face to face with him.

"You kissed her!" She screamed, Derek had never seen her so mad before. "You kissed her! You kissed Daisy!"

"Ivy, love, let me explain." He put a hand on her shoulder which she quickly pushed off. "She kissed me. I told her to fuck off and if she did it again she would be fired."

The rage in Ivy's eyes disappeared. "Oh... I'm sorry." She ran out the door without saying another word.

"STOP STOP." Derek threw up his arms. "Where is Daisy?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: once again thank you for reading! also thank you for the wonderful amount of support! PS new story up!**

* * *

Once again rehearsal for tonight's show was held up. Derek was pissed. Either Daisy was pulling another one of her little stunts or there was actually a problem. "Daisy went to the hospital late last night." Kyle said as he sat next to Derek.

"Well what the hell happened?!" He crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair.

"She said on the phone that she fell down the steps to her apartment."

"Well how bad is it? Never mind how bad get Ana in here. It's her role now, tell Daisy to find a new job." Derek grabbed the script and began to flip through it. He didn't care at this point. Ana could have the damn role, he just wanted the show to be good for tonight.

The show was good. Ivy had even come to see. "So did you like it?" Derek smiled as he wrapped his arm around Ivy. They had decided to walk home. It was the only time they had really got to spend together in a couple weeks.

"Yes of course I did. It is nothing like Bombshell though." She smiled and pushed some hair out of her face.

He smiled, "well of course it isn't like Bombshell. I don't know why they keep comparing the two. Its very obvious that you are going to win the Tony…" He was so busy talking that he didn't notice that Ivy had stopped walking only a little bit ago. He stopped and turned, "Ivy?"

Tears filled her eyes, her arms crossed defensively. He walked back to her, lifting her chin with his finger. "Ivy what's wrong?" He took her hand let his fingers interlace with hers. Her blue eyes shone bright in the city lights. He detected the sadness, and just stroked her cheek. He hated seeing her like this, especially when he didn't know how to help.

"I can't stay at Bombshell…" She said trying to hold back a choked sob.

"Why not?" Derek was taken aback. Ivy fought so hard for the role. She would probably win a Tony for her beautiful performance. She just hugged him tightly, snuggling her face in his jacket. "Ivy my darling. Why can't you stay?" He whispered into her hair as he held her tighter.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So.. This is the end. I am so thankful for everyone that read this story and stuck with it. Thank you so much. I love you all. Till next time :)**

* * *

Tony night, Derek was happy. Happy about the news he had received only days earlier. The only unhappy thing in Derek's life at the moment was the fact that Ivy wasn't sitting by his side. She had to stay backstage for the Bombshell performance so Derek was forced to sit by himself. The Tonys were enjoyable, it was just the waiting for his category.

"Derek Wills." Boomed over the speakers. Derek flinched and looked around. He must of dozed off again. He looked up at the stage and saw his name on the large screens. He didn't actually think these people would let him win. "Derek Wills?"

Derek ran up to the stage and grabbed his Tony. "Sorry bout that." He flashed a million dollar smile. "I know most of you hate me. But this isn't about me. It's about the show. But mostly it's about the woman I would dedicate this award to. Ivy Lynn, who I love very much. "He looked over into the wing. Ivy stood there, she wasn't in costume. She just wore a simple flowing white dress.

She flashed him a sly smirk and a wink before disappearing. Derek finished his speech and walked off stage eager to see Ivy. She was nowhere to be found. Derek sat down just as Karen had gotten up on stage.

"Thank you…" She looked at her Tony. "This is an honor. I know Derek already mentioned it but… I didn't know her very well… This is for Ivy Lynn. She really deserved this more than me."

"Thank you for talking about Ivy." Leigh said as she placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "She really did care for you."

"What?" Derek blinked, it sounded like she was talking like Ivy was gone.

"She talked about you a lot before she died."

Derek was lying in bed. Picture of Ivy were scattered around him along with the bottle of wine he was drinking. It was late, he didn't stay for the rest of the after parties. He was trying to figure out what was actually real.

"She isn't gone." He whispered to himself.

_"No I'm not gone Derek." _ Ivy's voice echoed through the room. Derek smiled and looked at Ivy who was standing by the end of the bed. His smile disappeared when he remembered what Leigh said to him.

"They said you died."

_"I'm not dead."_ She smiled and walked over to his side. _"We're having a baby Derek. How can I be dead?"_ She caressed his cheek. _"Derek… The Tony should have been mine."_ Ivy whispered softly into his ear. He nodded, _"why would you allow her to get my Tony?"_

Derek just shrugged, he was starting to feel fuzzy from the wine. She smirked and took his hand. "You must do something for me. Go to the theater. Go now." She whispered in his ear. He got up slowly, absentmindedly following her commands. Then everything went black.

Derek yawned and walked into the theater the next afternoon for the afternoon performance of Hit List. Everyone was exhausted from the previous night but that didn't stop them. Everyone took their mark and the show went along smoothly as planned.

_Broadway Here I Come. _One of Derek's favorite numbers. He smiled and leaned back watching Ana enter, slowly lifting her gun. The large gunshot echoed through the theater, it wasn't the same. Ana dropped the gun and just screamed. Derek bolted up to the stage. Jimmy was crying, cradling Karen in his arms. Blood was everywhere and it wasn't fake this time. Derek looked up for the scene unfolding before him. Ivy stood only feet away from them, a smile on her face as she looked down at Karen.

It finally all hit him. Everything hit him. Everything finally hit him.

_He was going to check on Ivy. She had been upset about the role she just lost and he was sure he could cheer her up. He pushed open the door and walked in. Ivy was hiding her head in her arms. He quietly walked over and rubbed her back._

_"Ivy it isn't all over. There are other roles darling." He crouched down next to her. She didn't respond. "People will love you soon enough. You are a singular sensation."_

_Still no response._

_"Ivy I'm talking to you." Derek said harshly, waiting for a response. "…Ivy? IVY?!" He felt her neck, waiting for a pulse that would never be there. His heart raced as he laid her gently on the floor. "No…no..no..no. Wake up! Don't you leave me Ivy! Don't you fucking leave me!" He performed CPR, still it was too late. _

_Who could forget walking into the dressing room and find Derek in that state. No one knew how long he was there. He was holding Ivy's limp form in his arms. His eyes were red, he had obviously run out of tears. The paramedics were called and Tom was trying to keep everyone out of the dressing room. He was calm but visibly upset. Everyone was._

_When the paramedics arrived they gently tried to take Ivy from Derek. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" He yelled, holding Ivy closer to him. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER." He looked down at Ivy again, caressing her cheek. "My Ivy, my beautiful Ivy. I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry."_


End file.
